The Demon's of The Western Pack
by ThunderAssault
Summary: After a caribou accident, Humphrey is seeing... unholy things in Jasper Park... and not only are they unholy, they are everything of Humphrey and his pack... Can't pick general subject since there's so much. Co-author: AlexTheLoneWolf
1. Black and Red

**ThunderAssault: Hello to Everybody! Well here I am, not dead and ready to get stuff done! Lol anyways this is the story that will be the biggest and longest story on this archive. But now Alex we have a new challenger. His name is The Jealous Alpha. Now, what do you have to say about that?**

**AlexTheHereticLoneWolf666: Sweet dude! I've heard of him. He wants to challenge us?**

**ThunderAssault: Well not challenging us but he's also writing a long story and well now it seems we have to compete with it. Anyways, let's get to the story. Now, this first chapter was done by me and it took FOREVER! But it was worth it and I hope all of you enjoy it. Well Alex, do you have anything to say?**

**Alex: Hello, everyone! My names Alex and I'm REALLY excited to start this story! This story IS competing against BravoBravo's 600+ reviews and we are trying to get it to a 1,000+ reviews for our story. Okay, I'm gonna be writing the 2****nd**** chapter. It'll be a while since I'm working on a story called "Ba'al", but it'll be up!**

**Thunder: Well that's going to be scary I mean good lol anyways we will make this story as long as possible and the best we can. Anyways get to reading, I hope you like it.**

**Alex: Ha ha ! It wont be scary It'll be Action/Drama/Adventure/Romance/Horror/ Supernatural. It's already 19 thousand words. It'll be probably 20-30K**

**Thunder: Okay lets let our readers read now.**

**Both of us: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Black and Red**

_"I gotta get out of here."_

That's all Humphrey could think as he ran from Kate. Humphrey had just told Kate that he was going to be a "fun-loving lone wolf" so he left her there on her wedding alone. Humphrey kept running while so much went through his head.

He wanted to just stop and cry, knowing that she would be married to that other wolf known as Garth, or as Humphrey called him, Barf. He knew that if he stopped running, he wouldn't be able to move without crying his eyes out. So he ran and ran and ran until he was going to reach the Canadian Express not wanting to turn back.

Humphrey was beginning to get closer to the train tracks as soon as he heard the sounds of the train coming on the tracks.

_Gotta make it._ Humphrey thought.

Humphrey then began to run as fast as he could so that he could catch the train. He was so focused on running that he didn't notice the branch right in front of him. He tripped over the branch and started doing barrel rolls across the ground. His body was just kicking up dirt every time he hit the ground. Humphrey came to a stop but groaned as he got up. He had dirt and grass all over his fur and had a patch of grass on his head that covered his eyes. He shook his head to get the grass off his head. He then saw the train right in front of him and bolted for it.

Humphrey was about to jump in but was then hit in the side by something. He hit the ground with a thud and lost some of his air. He came to a sliding stop and looked at what had hit him. It was another wolf.

Humphrey looked towards the tracks to see that the train had pass by. "God damn it!" He yelled out loud.

He then looked over at the wolf that hit rammed into him. He ran on over to the wolf with anger in him. He looked at the wolf and pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Humphrey yelled at the wolf.

The wolf then kicked Humphrey off of him and stood up. Humphrey was sent to the ground and slid across the ground and finally came to a stop. He then stood up and saw the wolf breathing hard, most likely from running. Humphrey was now angry at the wolf. He ran at the wolf, hoping to try to pin him again. The wolf noticed this and said something.

"I... have news... about... Kate..." the wolf said taken in breaths in-between.

Humphrey heard him and came to a complete stop in front of him. "What do you mean you have news about Kate?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"Kate... she's in trouble... a stampede... had started and... now her dad... is in the stampede." the wolf said still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh damn." Humphrey said in shock.

"Humphrey, go back and save her dad... if you do that maybe she'll admit her feelings towards you." the wolf said.

"Your right, I can't give up. I gotta go now." Humphrey replied running off.

Humphrey then came to a stop. "Hey!" Humphrey yelled.

The wolf turned to him. "Thanks man."

"No problem." the wolf replied.

Humphrey then took off toward the western pack territory. But the one thing that Humphrey didn't notice was that the wolf had made a evil smile as he ran off...

Humphrey was running as fast as he could, dodging branches, and rocks. He did think of something thought as he was running.

_That wolf... why did it look like... me? he had the eyes, the fur... even the figure... Wait a second, I should be thinking about Kate!_ Humphrey thought.

Humphrey then could see the end of the forest and ran even faster. He had reached the end and saw that he was on a low cliff. He looked down the cliff and saw Kate running on the side of the valley. He put on a small smile as he saw her. the next thing Humphrey saw made him feel... strange.

Humphrey looked at the other side of the valley and saw something... black. But this was like a shadow, it looked more like a black figure of a... wolf. Then a lot more of the figures started to appear along the other side of the valley. Humphrey was confused on so many levels. Then the next thing almost scared him to death, one of the black figure looked at him dead in the eyes. The eyes were a bright red. Humphrey rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, the figures were all gone. He shook his head.

_I must be imagining things._ He thought to himself.

Humphrey then started to go down the hill to get to Kate. By the time he got where she was, he saw her trying to get a piece of log off of a dead tree. He smiled and ran over to Kate and went next to Kate and began helping her.

"Need a hand?" Humphrey said smiling.

Kate turned her head in shock and smiles. "Humphrey!" Kate said in happiness.

"Come on, we can talk later, we gotta save your dad and the other wolf, what's his name." Humphrey said as they both pulled the log off.

"You mean Tony right?" Kate said giggling a little as she got on the log.

"Ha-ha more like Fony." Humphrey said trying to make a joke.

Boy, that joke failed. Kate and Humphrey were now in the log slowly moving towards the big hill. Humphrey then turned around and pushed as hard as he could and sent them to the big hill in no time.

"Hold on!" Humphrey yelled.

Kate and Humphrey grabbed onto the log with dear life. They were moving so fast that it was insane for them to be doing this. Humphrey looked over Kate shoulder and saw turns coming up.

"Lean left, 20 degrees!" he yelled.

Kate and him leaned left and did it perfectly. They took the turn and straightened up and saw another turn, this time turning right.

"Roll right!" This time, Kate yelled it.

Humphrey heard her and leaned right. They took the turn a little rough and almost ran into a big boulder. The log actually hit the boulder a tiny bit but not much to cause massive damage. They then turned to make sure they went straight.

"That was too close!" Humphrey yelled.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to learn!" Kate yelled back.

Humphrey chuckled at what she said. They then were coming up on a hill that wasn't that high. They got to the top of it and could see the stampede of caribou and saw two wolves running from it.

"That's them!" Kate yelled.

"Alright hold on!" Humphrey yelled back.

Humphrey then had leaned right and was now on a course for a big jump. Kate knew what was coming and grabbed hold of the log with all her strength. They got closer and closer until they finally hit the jump. They went flying in air and stayed in the air for a good amount of time. Humphrey then tapped Kate on the shoulder and she turned her head around.

"So how was the wed-" Humphrey couldn't finish as they hit the ground.

They were sent flying forward hitting the ground many times until then came to a stop. They saw Winston and Tony jumped over the log and went behind it. Kate and Humphrey then started to crawl to the log while caribou went over them.

"So how was the wedding?" Humphrey asked fully this time.

"Well it actually never happened..." Kate replied with a sad smile.

"Why not? Was it because of this stampede?" Humphrey asked about to jump to the log.

"No... It was because I lo-" Kate was cut off as she got a hove to the skull.

Humphrey had already jumped to the log and noticed that Kate was out cold. "KATE!" Humphrey yelled as he jumped and covered her body with his.

Humphrey was being stomped on and was getting cuts and bruises everywhere. Winston and Tony knew what to do and started to claw and growl at caribou so that they would go away from the two wolves.

The stampede soon ended and Humphrey was now limp on Kate's body. Humphrey then stood up slowly and got off of Kate so he could see if anything bad happened to her.

"Kate..." Humphrey said in a hopeful voice.

Winston then ran over to Kate's body and put his paw to her neck to check her pulse. He waited awhile but soon enough felt the _*Thump*_.

"She's alive but unconscious and we need to be careful if we are going to move her." Winston said in a calm voice.

Humphrey then sighed in relief that she wasn't dead. "Wait, when did you know how to treat people?" Humphrey asked questioningly.

"It's not treatments, it's examination, and Eve had been teaching me a little of her 'health' skills." Winston replied.

Humphrey tried to walk to get other wolves to help but when he took one step, he yelped in pain and fell to the ground, yelling and whining.

"Humphrey!" Winston said shocked.

Winston ran over to him and examined him. He had bruises on his paws, shoulders, legs, and face. He also had cuts on his ears, legs, and back. The worst of them was that he had a big gash on the top of his head that started to bleed once he took that one step.

Eve saw the whole thing and ran over Winston in a hurry. "Winston, what happened to Kate?" Eve asked in a worried voice.

"She other there near the log but she's unconscious. We need to more her and take her to the healers den but be careful. Gather some wolves and get them to help carry her." Winston explained.

"What about Humphrey?" Eve asked questioningly.

"I'll take of him. He saved our daughter and now I'm going to save him." Winston said picking Humphrey up slowly.

"Just be careful, that gasp could become bigger." Eve said.

"I will." Winston said giving Eve a lick on the cheek.

Winston then took off towards his and Eve's den so he could help Humphrey heal up. The whole way there, Humphrey was whimpering and whining from the pain as he bounced when Winston was running. Winston saw his den in sight and began going a faster. He finally arrived at his den and set Humphrey down.

"Okay Humphrey, stay with me, I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab some leafs so I can patch your wound up." Winston said to calm him down.

"A-Alright..." Humphrey said in a weak voice.

Winston then took off towards the woods to find some leafs to patch up Humphrey's wounds. While Winston was gone, Humphrey was thinking of so many thing but the most common thing was Kate.

_God, I'm in so much pain. I feel like I could die any second now but I can't, not as long as Kate is still alive. What was Kate going to say before she was knocked out? Why didn't the wedding happen between Garth and Kate? Well no matter what happens, I'm not giving up on Kate._ Humphrey thought.

Humphrey then saw Winston come running in with a mouth full of leafs and some kind of weird plant.

"What's t-that pl-plant?" Humphrey stuttered in pain.

_(Okay the information your about to read is something I decided to use in this story- Thunder)_ "It's called a Aloe plant, Eve told me that it heals wounds easily. She even showed me how to use in." Winston explained as he dropped the leaves next to Humphrey.

"So, is t-this a-a examination or a t-treatment?" Humphrey asked chuckling but winced afterwards.

"Ha ha you know how to make a joke even when your in so much pain." Winston replied chuckling a little.

Winston then broke one of the leaves from the plant and smeared on this gel like substance on the biggest leaf he had. He then used his paw to spread out the gel so it would cover the whole leaf, which was just big enough for the wound on Humphrey's head. Winston then went over to Humphrey and attempted to put the leaf on when Humphrey pulled away.

"Is it g-going t-to st-sting?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"No it's not, it's actually very soothing." Winston replied.

Humphrey moved his head back forward so Winston could put the leaf on his head. He tilted his head forward and Winston saw the big gash on his head. Winston then slowly put the leaf on Humphrey's head but didn't put to much pressure.

"Alright, now that that is done, let's tend to those other cuts." Winston said.

He then smeared more of the Aloe plant's gel on other leafs and put them on Humphrey's cuts. It was so soothing for Humphrey that since he wasn't moving, he felt relaxed even from all the bruises he had. He then started to fall asleep and soon went into dream land.

_3 hours later_

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and groaned. From what he could see was that it was night time, which he was correct. Humphrey then tried to start moving so he could get up, but just whined in pain as he moved his body. He held through the pain and attempted to walk but yelped yet again from the pain and fell to the den floor. He yelped so loud, that it woke up Winston and Eve. They looked over at Humphrey and saw him try to stand up again but Winston was the first to take action. He ran over and caught Humphrey on his side so that he was leaning on him.

"Thanks, I needed that help." Humphrey said thankfully.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." Winston replied.

Eve got up and walked over to Humphrey and licked his cheek. "Thank you for saving my daughter Humphrey. I owe you so much for that." Eve said nicely.

"Well I can't just let the pack leaders daughter die just like that." Humphrey replied not wanting to tell them the real reason he did it.

"Well your a very sweet boy Humphrey. But keep this in mind, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will rip your tail out and shove it up your-"

"Eve, not now sweetie he's had a rough day." Winston said interrupting Eve.

"Okay okay I think we've all had a rough day." Eve replied innocently.

"Anyways, is there anyway I can get back to my den so I can sleep?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course, I was going to help you get there now actually." Winston replied.

"Thank you Winston... Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Humphrey."

And with that, Winston helped Humphrey walk all the way to his den. Humphrey was leaning on Winston thinking the whole time but then he remember one important thing. Kate.

"Winston?" Humphrey said trying to get his attention.

"Yes Humphrey?" Winston replied.

"Where is Kate?" Humphrey asked hoping she was okay.

"She at the healers den. If you want to see her tomorrow, the den is only two minutes away if you go left of my den. Be careful though, Kate's still unconscious and is in some beat up condition from the hit to the head." Winston replied.

Humphrey sighed in relief that she wasn't dead. They continued walking but the rest of the way there Humphrey started to see those... black figures again. Humphrey could see one slowly moving on the side of them on the other side of the bush but when he saw it, it disappeared. The whole way this kept happening and he decided to ask Winston a weird question.

"Winston, what do you think when you see black wolf figures with red eyes?" Humphrey asked curiously but nervous.

"Interesting question Humphrey... I think of demons." Winston replied.

Humphrey thought about it and thought that demons weren't real. By the time he though of it, he could see his den. He smiled because soon he would be fast asleep and then he'd see Kate tomorrow. They got into Humphrey's den and Winston took him to the middle of his den. He slowly set Humphrey down on the ground nice and easy. Humphrey winced as he felt the pressure of his body go against his bruised body.

"Alright, well now that your here, I'm going to be heading back to Eve. I don't want to keep her waiting." Winston said chuckling.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep now. I'm so tired from all this pain." Humphrey replied also chuckling.

"Okay goodnight Humphrey." Winston said heading out the entrance.

"Night Winston." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey then laid his head down and closed his eyes together some sleep. He soon went off into dreams land but little did he know... he was being watched...

**Thunder: Well I'm surely rited and happy that I finished that chapter. It was insanely long and took so much time to put in so much detail. What did you think of it Alex?**

**Alex: -Reads again- It's… Amazing… Ha ha. Any who, I'm typing the next chapter but it'll take awhile since I'm obsessed with Ba'al.**

**Thunder: Well thanks man I hope our readers like it as well.. I swear guys this dude has been writing non-stop, he's unstoppable I mean seriously lol. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, we plan to make this the best story on the site and more. Well now the next chapter will be written by Alex here. It'll be amazing. Anyways, I must be going now so I'll let Alex here say the last words for the night. Go on buddy.**

**Alex: Hey guys, I'll be writing the next chapter, and once I'm done with Ba'al, Please check it out.**

**Thunder: We just told them 3 times that your writing the next chapter… haha lol anyways bye guy's!**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and AlexTheHereticLoneWolf666 signing out, Peace :D**


	2. Things That Go Evil In The Night

**Me: Hello to Everybody! God damn its about time we updated this story. Sorry about the delay guys and girls but we have kinda been out of it this whole month but we promise to have faster updates. Anyways, this was written by Alex so all credit goes to him. Wanna say anything Alex?**

**Alex: *Headbangging to slipknot* Oh shit ! hey guys! Sorry about that! Haha These guys are beast.**

**Me: well damn dude say something if your gonna or im gonna start the chapter.**

**Alex: Ha Ha sorry. Yeah, sorry guys its been so long. Freaking fanfiction was being an asshole, and I wanted to put more details into this. Also, my dad had diabetes and a girl I really liked likes my best friend. Beast isn't it?**

**Me: And there's Alex's life story people. Na Im kidding, yea hes had it hard but guys give him credit for this chapter. It's amazing and very detailed. Anyways, let's get this chapter started shall we Alex?**

**Alex:Yeah start it Enjoy the chapter ladies and gents! *Goes back to headbanging***

**Me: I swear im going to destroy that music player.**

**Alex: Do it, I'll drop kick you in the face. Ha Ha just kidding.**

**Chapter 2: Things That Go Evil In The Night**

Humphrey yawned as he walked back to his den. Today's been really hectic for him and the rest of the pack.

"I'm tired..." Humphrey yawned as he layed down and curled into a ball.

"But, sleep won't be the same if Kate isn't next to me." Humphrey said. He stated at the moon and slowly closed his eyes. He finally drifted into a deep sleep and began to dream about his wonderful Kate. Unknowingly, did a strange and obscure force was watching him. What is it you're asking? We don't know... But it's everything Humphrey is.

"Enjoy your life while you still have it... Because, your body, mind, soul is mine now..." the force said slowing grinning demonically.

"...Humphrey..." the force said as it slowly walked out the den with it's demonic red, crystal eyes. This unknown force is actually a wolf... But it's no ordinary wolf.

The wolf let out a small demonic laugh as it ran back to its pack.

The wolf ran in the quiet night, eager to tell his leader what he had done. He had found information on Humphrey and was about to tell his leader what he learned.

"Winston will be proud..." The wolf said a grin on his face. On the way back to his pack, he ran into another wolf who had happened to be his mate. The wolf smiled at he saw his mate.

"Oh, hey, Kate. It's nice to see you." the wolf said smiling. Kate smiled and kissed her mate, sticking her tongue in his mouth. They both detached, saliva dripping off their muzzles.

"Hi, Humphrey." Kate said panting from the kiss.

"Did you get information on your good sided Humphrey, Humphrey?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head, grinning.

"Yes... He is rather soft... And it's funny, a couple days ago, I met him. There was something about a "Stampede"? I don't know much." Humphrey said. Kate grinned and turned around.

"I met my side too. She's banged up pretty good. But, not too bad, but still, I want this body to be 110 perfect." Kate said chuckling. Humphrey smiled.

"Yeah, mine is too." Humphrey said.

"Heh, yeah. Hey, Humphrey, let's get back to my father and tell our reports." Kate said. Humphrey nodded his head and they both ran off, demonic smiles on their faces.

"Lilly, Garth, did you get to study on your good sides?" Winston asked. The two demon mates nodded their heads, grinning. Lilly stepped up to explain her studies on her good self.

"My side is pure, innocent, sweet, loving and beautiful. Let's not forget fun loving." Lilly said smiling. Her smile then turned into a disgusted face.

"It makes me SICK!" Lilly said, disgusted at her side. Winston chuckled at his daughters reactions.

"Garth, how about you? What did you study?" Winston asked. Garth just shrugged.

"He's a douchebag, arrogant, egotistic and a retard. But, I'll still take his body." Garth explained. Just then, Humphrey and Kate came in the den, grins on their faces.

"Hey, Humphrey, Kate! Did you know your good sides? What are they like?" Winston asked. Humphrey chuckled and sat down.

"Well, he's pretty alright. I actually met him and he is one of those guys who would 'die for their mate'." Humphrey explained. Winston smiled.

"Is he in good condition?" Winston asks.

"He's kinda hurt." Humphrey told him. Winston turned his attentions to Kate and asked for her good sided character.

"Shes beautiful like me, is serious. That's all I know. She's kinda hurt." Kate explained. Winston nodded his head understanding.

"So... Everyone is done?" Winston asked. Everyone nodded their heads and grinned.

"Guys, the devil created us to take over this place. Yes, we are strong, but, once we take those bodies of ours, we can take over this world." Winston explained. Everyone grinned evily.

"Winston, sir, do you have a plan for us?" Humphrey asks. Everyone else agreed to Humphrey's question. Winston raised his paw, silencing them.

"No, I have not thought of a plan. I will soon. I promise." Winston explained.

The four nodded their heads, they were eager to destroy and take over their good sides.

"OKay, guys, you have 5 hours until its daytime. So, you can go and do whatever you want." Winston said.

The four wolves nodded their heads, thanking Winston for his sensitivity. They all walked out the den, looking at the moon. The moon pumped the four demons up. Humphrey inhaled the bitter air and exhaled deeply.

"It's the night to finally get some real good fun." Humphrey said. Kate and the others nodded their heads, grinning.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Humphrey asked as he turned around to look at his friends. Lilly grinned a devilish grin. Humphrey seemed to notice her grinning.

"What are you grinning about, little devil?" Humphrey chuckled. Lilly giggled and told her idea.

"We should all terrorize some humans and other wolves. May torture some here and there." Lilly suggested.

Humphrey thought about the idea and smiled. "Thats actually a good idea. We had never did that." Humphrey said. Lilly smiled, proud she thought it would be a brilliant idea.

"It seems kinda bland but we can try it!" Garth said. The four wolves ran into the dark night and searched for some other wolves to torture as well as humans.

"And... I know a den of two wolves nearby..." Lilly said in a demonic tone.

A little wolf pup lay in the den with his mother, asleep. He tosses and turned in his sleep and groaned in discomfort.

"Oh... Ugh... No... No... No!" the pup yelped in his sleep. He gasped and awoke in the dark night. He breathed heavily multiple times and looked at his mother. He set his paw on his mother and began shaking her to wake up.

"Mother... Mother wake up..." he whispered. No response. The pup looked out the den and looked at his mother.

"Mom... I feel uncomfortable in this den... I feel like something is watching us..." he whispered. No response.

"Mom? Mom can you hear me?" he asked. No response. The pup tried many times to wake her up.

"Mom! Wake up!" he yelled. He then felt a wet and sticky substance on his mothers neck. He stopped what he was doing and felt more on this liquid. He held up his paw and looked at it. He couldn't really see what he was looking. He sniffed it and it smelled like iron. His cheeks burned at the smell. He then decided to hesistantly taste it. He slowly slid his tongue out and he tasted it. He coughed, gagged and spat at the metallic flavor and then it hit him.

"Blood...?" he whispered. He looked at his dead mother and seemed to noticed that more blood seemed to drizzle out her.

"Oh god... Mom!" he sobbed and held his paws on his face.

"Mom! Mom you'll be okay; I'll-I'll get some help!" he said, still crying. Then, a dark, demonic female voice echoed in the dark den.

"No she will not..."

The pup looked throughout the den and saw nothing.

"Who-Whose there? Show your self!" the pup said, fear choking his vocal cords.

"Di-Did you do this to my mother...? I-if you did... Why?" the pup asked, shaking.

"Why... No. No not physically. I killer her mentally." the voice said, giggling evilly.

The pup began to cry in horror and fear "Why?" he asked, sobbing. The voice began laughing.

There was another female voice. It sounded innocent but it was clouded with demonic tones.

"Because... We didn't want your 'Mother' to see what we were about to do..." the voice said even more sinistey. They began to laugh, mocking the little pup. The pup began to cry more. Saddness and fear racked his tiny body.

The laughs began to turn into what sounded like moans of pleasure. The pups ears perked up.

"What the...?" he said quietly. The moans of pleasure got louder and then there was a loud wet slosh sounded. The voices emitted a slightly high pitched "Oh" in the den.

The pup screamed and began to make his way to the exit. That was when something slimy, warm and hard wrapped around his left hind leg.

"Aah!" he yelped. He fell on his stomach and was soon dragged way back to the den. He was soon pinned down and was face to face with a beautiful brown wolf with yellow eyes. He stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Wh-who are you..?" the pup asked. The girl smiled and spoke up her name.

"My names Kate... And I'm going to do so many dirty stuff to you... Me and my sister Lilly..." Kate said in a seductive whisper. She then lolled her tongue out and lick him across the face. The pup shivered at the feeling. Kate then let out another long moan.

"Ooh..." she moaned as her worm gripped the pups leg tightly. The pup groaned in pain and it squeezed harder on his frail leg.

"Lilly, hold him down." Kate said. Lilly complied to Kate's command and held the boy down. The pup tried to break free from their grip but they were much stronger.

"Le-Let me go!" the pup yelled. Kate and Lilly only giggled at his begging. Kate's worm unwrapped from the pups frail leg. Kate gripped her worm and motioned her mouth over the pups wolfhood. She began slowly sucking on it and stroking her worm.

"Agh... Oh... St-stop..." the pup groaned. Lilly held him down harder so he'd stay in place. Kate stopped sucking on it and looked at the pup. She grinned and looked up at Lilly and began talking in reversed tongues.

".mih htiw yalperof ot eunitnoc ot tnaw uoy sselnU .yldab os yob elttil siht edir ot tnaw I ,ylliL" Kate said. Lilly looked at the boys now erected wolf. She smiled and looked at Kate.

".kcoc sih ta gnikool yb tsuj desuora yllaer m'I ?I dluohs ro tsrif mih edir ot tnaw uoy oD .dnim ton od I .eruS" Lilly said. Kate nodded her head. Kate looked back at the pup and got off him. Lilly then let go of the pup and got in front of him.

"Give me your cock, boy." Lilly said as she got on him. She positioned herself onto his wolfhood and attempted to have it enter her. The pup struggled to get away but Lilly's weight was powerful. After 6 attempts, his wolfhood enter her, it finally did smoothly. Lilly moaned in pleasure as the small rod entered her. The pup begged for her to stop. This only encouraged her to move her hips faster.

"St-Stop! Th... This is not right!" the pup said. Lilly only moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"Your dick is small but it's so amazing..." Lilly moaned. Lilly's womanhood was slimy, really cold and tight on the pups wolfhood. Lilly's fluids dripped down the wolfhood. Her opening was like really cold ice and snow on the pup. He actually started to shake from the feel of it.

"S-s-s-s-so... C-c-co-cold..." he stutterd. Lilly licked her lips and moved up and down on his member. Lilly's opening temperature dropped every movement she made on him. The pup began shaking even faster from before. His breathe became visible.

"St-stop..." the pup stuttered. Lilly moaned and bucked her hips faster. She could feel herself cumming. She moaned louder and began breathing faster.

"Fuck... I'm... I'm cumming..." Lilly moaned. Her walls squeezed tightly on the pups wolfhood. The pip felt as if it he might die frkm hypothermia. It was such an painful . The next thing the pup knew, he felt mire cold liquid splash endlessly on his organ.

"Oh... N-no..." his organ felt cold but it didn't die from it. Lilly stopped bucking her hips and looked down.

"Oh... Oh that was amazing..." Lilly panted. Lilly slowly raised her hips as she tried to take out the organ. She grabbed the pups organ and allighned it at her anus. Arter at least 6 attempts of trying to get it lined up, Lilly finally got it. Lilly slowly sat down and moaned as the wolfhood slowly entered her anus. The pup groaned in pain as her anus clenched ever so tightly and painfully. Her walls were slimy and was even colder.

"Hey, sis, don't hog him. I want to have some fun with him as well." Kate said a little jealous. Lilly simply raised her paw and raised her middle paw finger at her sister, moaning and panting as she moved her hips up and down. Kate stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and sat patiently.

* * *

><p>Garth and Humphrey sat by the stream, looking at their reflections. Humphrey looked at Garth and gave a devilish grin. Humphrey raised his paw and white particles of energy began forming in a spiral. More of these particles began to form and it started to form to what seemed like a upside down cross. Garth<p>

chortled and looked at the water.

Humphrey looked at the cross set it lightly on the stream. The cross began to float away on the stream, getting less lighter as it went far away.

"Watch this Garth." Humphrey said. Humphrey waited at least until it got a bit further. He closed his paw, forming a fist. The cross sunk in the water slowly, the light very unseeable. After a few seconds, a lot of fish came up to the surface, dead, some even bleeding. Humphrey and Garth laughed at the  
>unbelievably amount of dead fish Humphrey had killed.<p>

"Wait let me try." Garth said as he held out his paw. There was then red particles of energy that formed into a spiral in Garth's paw. It then formed a star surrounded by a circle. He then lightly set it on the stream and it floated away. Garth chuckled and then closed his paw and the star then slowly sank in the water. It was about 20 seconds later that there was a loud wet sound that sounded like a fart and a big bubble in the water.

Humphrey and Garth laughed at the immature action Garth had made.

"Okay, that was a dud!" Garth laughed. Humphrey laughed and shoved him in the water.

"FACK!" Garth yelled out loud and fell in the now stinked up water. Garth quickly got out the water and spat out the water.

"Aw you dick!" Garth said as he shook himself dry. Humphrey laughed and walked away from the stream. Garth followed, still spitting out water.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Humphrey said curiously. Garth shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably molesting a pup." Garth said.

"Girls can be creepy." Humphrey said. Garth rolled his eyes.

"We do it too, Humphrey." Garth said.

* * *

><p>Lilly was now at full speed, bucking her hips as fast as she could go. The pup looked real sick. He felt cold and was shivering from the unbelievable arctic like cold.<p>

"I-I-I-I-it's... T-t-t-t-too... C-c-c-cold..." the pup stuttered. Lilly could feel herself getting close again. She pawed her self and squeezed her read end tightly. The cold was now at its maximum limits.

"Oh God I'm cumming!" Lilly moaned loudly. She clenched her eyes shut and sprayed her juices all over on the pup. The pup felt like he would die. He couldn't feel his wolfhood anymore and felt like it had died from hypothermia.

"His dick better not have frost bite." Kate said walking towards them. Lilly got off the pup and looked at his member. It was indeed black and looked like it was frozen.

"Goddamit Lilly!" Kate said, annoyed. Lilly giggled at her mistake.

"Sorry, I should have not done anal on him." Lilly said. Kate made the famous "Nicholas Cage 'You Don't Say?' face".

"Anal? NO!" Kate said. Lilly roller her eyes.

"Well, he's still alive." Lilly said. Kate looked at the pup and saw that he was still alive but was seriously sick and cold.

"Well, I want a pup that has a good dick. Not a dick that's been frozen over." Kate said. Lilly sighed.

"Well, what the fuck do you want to do with him?" Lilly asks. Kate studied the pup some more. Her stomach growled and she looked at Lilly.

"Want to eat him?" Kate asked. Lilly smiled and nodded her head. The pups eyes widened open in fear and looked at the hungry girls

* * *

><p>Garth and Humphrey looked at the horizon and saw that it was getting close to daylight.<p>

"I wonder where the girls are at. It's almost day." Humphrey said concerned as him and Garth walked back to the pack.

"They are probably playing the wormy game with eachother." Garth said.

"That game is so hot." Humphrey said chuckling.

About 3 minutes later, Kate and Lilly came through the bushes, covered in blood.

Garth turns around and smiles.

"And here are the lovely ladies, Kate and Lilly!" Garth said.

"Where were you guys?" Humphrey asked. Lilly licked some blood off her muzzle.

"We ate a puppy. And then we stopped to play a game." Kate said, licking blood off her muzzle.

"What kind of game?" Humphrey asked, already knowing it.

"It's hide and go seek. Where the fuck is your mind at?" Kate asked laughing. Humphrey made an "oh I see" face. Lilly looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was halfway up. Lilly looked back to the group.

"Hey guys, it's almost daytime. We should get some sleep." Lilly said. They all modded their heads and want into their own dens.

Humphrey slumped down next to Kate and kissed her goodnight. The two demonic couples fell asleep peacefully, but with demonic smiles on their faces.

**Me: Well here comes the nightmares for tonight lol. I'm kidding, this chapter was amazing Alex and it was very detailed. Give it up for this amazing guy and his writing. Anyways our next chapter will be written by me so I'll get it done as fast as I can readers. Wanna say something about your chapter Alex?**

**Alex: I cause a lot of nightmares. Ha ha. Oh yeah, may I remind you guys again, that my friend is gonna join this site and he's just plain SICK, VILE, and EVIL.**

**Me: Well damn dude I don't wanna meet him lol Im kidding. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot because I sure did . Now im up to write the 3****rd**** chapter so keep a look out . Well I gotta get going because I gotta talk to my witch so see you guys and gals later!**

**Alex: yeah see you later. And in case you had forgotten, my friends name is JssonTheGoreGasmicAlpha and is writing a twisted story called GoreGasm which deals with masturbating while seeing someone getting melted and gored. Alright readers ill see you guys later!**

**Me: *Kicks music player and runs***

**Alex: IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS COOPER! *Runs after me***

**This is ThunderAssault and AlexTheHereiticMaggot666 signing out, Peace :D**


End file.
